


Don't Freak Out

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [17]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ilsa learns about Strike and Robin, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: A follow-up to"Warm Enough".Ilsa finds out what happened to Strike and reacts correspondingly.
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don't Freak Out

Nick and Ilsa spent a wonderful week in the French countryside with their phones shut. That’s why they knew nothing of what happened to Strike’s leg and where he spent the same week. Neither did they know anything about the recent development in the relationship between Strike and Robin, because these two had managed to keep it a secret from anyone (except Wolfgang).

So when Ilsa called Strike to invite him for a curry night, he had to update her on quite a lot of things.

“Ils, I won’t be able to come this time.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Because… well, I fell down and injured my leg. I won’t make it to your place on crutches.”

“Oh my God. Do you need anything? Are you locked up in your attic with that leg?”

“Well, in fact I’m–” He paused.

“Oggy?”

“Don’t freak out, promise?”

“I won’t.”

“I’m currently living–” He took a deep breath, “ _with_ Robin, in her flat.”

“ _You’re what?_ Did you–”

“Yes, actually, it all started a bit earlier, but–”

She didn’t seem to hear his explanations. All he could hear was a distant “Nick? Nick! They’ve done it! _They’re doing it!_ ”

_You promised not to freak out, old girl._

Finally, she picked up her phone again and said, “Well, how about we bring curry night to you?”


End file.
